Hello hot guy
by YumiDarkness
Summary: bad title i know but the story is about a girl named Raven and Jet falls for her but raven has a secret that noone know. But only the ninja's and the water nation know her secret.JxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 let me go!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Screamed a 14 year old girl. Her hands were tied and she was being dragged by a Fire nation rhino with the driver laughing. 'OW OW OW OW OW OW!' She screamed in her mind. 'Maybe if I can get one hand out so I can get a weapon!' She got an idea. Well that took long enough. She struggled in getting a hand free she finally got one hand free. 'BUMP'. 'SHIT that was my hip!' Her hip had hit a rock. She groaned.

"Where's all the screaming!" Yelled the fire nation warrior. She reached into her pouch of Kanai knives. She grabbed on and started to but the rope holding her hands together. She rolled as she was free from the rhino. The warrior finally figured out she had freed herself and he turned around preparing to run her over but she jumped out of the way just in time. She landed on her bad hip. She struggled to get up. The warrior jumped down from the Rhino and grabbed her blonde hair. And started to pull her by it.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed once more. She struggled against his grip. She gabbed her knife and stabbed his hand immediately. She threw another knife and it hit the man in the face making him die. She crawled over there And pulled her knife out and put it back in her pouch. She walked over to the rhino thing and grabbed all her weapons a bow and arrows to cross swords. Her head band protector of three waves she tied that around her neck. She started to feel dizzy and she passed out.

"Ready smeller bee?" Jet's smooth voice whispered. They could hear screaming of a young girl and the beating of a fire nation rhino. They were waiting to attack. They saw the rhino come into view and a small girl being drabbed by it and the fire warrior laughing at her screaming. They decided to watch what she was going to do. They saw her struggling to get her hand free then her hip hitting a rock causing to bleed freely on the dusty floor. But it didn't stop her she finally got one hand free and they saw her reach into something revealing a knife device and she cut the rope holding her. She rolled freely on the ground. This was the time Jet actually got a good look at her.

The girl had blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her skin tan she was quite short. She was wearing a brown shirt that was a little to tight. She wore a brown skirt and that went to her mid thigh which pleased Jet a lot. And she wore brown fur boots that went to her mid Shin. He saw her struggling and he also noticed the soldier turning around attempting to run her over but he missed as she jumped out of the way landing on her bad hip. The soldier got off his rhino and walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her by it.

"LET ME GO!" He heard her scream. He watched as she stabbed the man in the hand and him letting her go and her walked a few yards back and when he turned back around she threw another knife at his face. She crawled over to him grabbed the knife out of his head and put it back in her pouch. She walked over to the rhino grabbing weapons. A bow and arrows cross swords and a headband protector that she tied it around her neck. He watched she got dizzy from blood loss and she passed out. He jumped from the tree he was in and walked over to her. And picked her up.

"Yo smeller bee lets take her to the hide out she could use some bandaging." He called to Smeller bee. Smeller Bee nodded and they headed back to the hide out. The reached it and they went up the girl still with Jet. He laid her down in a hut. And he called for someone to clean her up.

2 DAYS LATER

"I WAS NOT ASLEEP!" Screamed a blonde headed girl. Jet was in the corner kinda of laughing.

"O yes you were." He whispered. He heard her gasp. He chuckled a little. He saw her turn her head towards his direction.

"And who are you?" She asked impatiently. He got up from his corner and walked next to her. 'Well he's hot.' She declared in her mind.

"I'm jet. What's your name?" He asked. 'OOOOOO sexy voice to.'

"I'm Raven. Ninja from the hidden village in the mist." She said proudly. Raven looked down and saw that her hip was bandaged.

"Okay who bandaged my hip?" She asked embarrassed. He chuckled a little.

"Don't worry it was not me."

"You chuckle a lot. And it is really annoying." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So what's your story?" Jet asked in his sexy voice. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well just the day I was being dragged by the rhino I had gone against orders from the fire nation my whole village was destroyed because I had gone out of line for freedom. Well they decided that I should watch my whole village die in front of my eyes their screaming and crying the blaming me." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's just an image that will never disappear from my head. Then they dragged me from behind the rhino for torture so I would live on but be punished at the same time. And now here I am with you." She added cheerfully at the end. He just laughed at her cheerful ness.

"I still can't believe you can be happy with everyone being dead." He added with a sigh.

"Well what is done is done I can't stop it. No use mourning over what has happened." She said with a deep sigh.

"Sooooooooooo can I see where exactly where I am and where my weapons all of sudden disappeared to." She said cheerfully. He nodded and they stood up well at least Raven tried to and she fell into Jet's arms. She blushed extra bright even in dark you could see it. They walked out and what she saw was a hide out in the trees. And ropes for traveling little handles that helped people go down to the ground.

"Whoa. Nice hideout." She said with amazement in her voice. Jet finally got to see her eyes and they were the bluest of the blue. He kept staring at her until he actually noticed he was drooling. He wiped it away from his mouth.

"My room is right next to yours. And no, that was not your room that was the healing room. Here follow me." He waved his hand for her to follow and she did so. They walked that seemed like forever until they reached a huge hut and a smaller one right next to it.

"That one is yours. While you were asleep we prepared your room for you." He pointed to the smaller hut. And he dug in his pocket and handed two pouches with kanai knives.

"And here are your knives. Your bow and arrows and swords are in there already. If you need anything just ask me." And he walked in to his hut leaving Raven alone.

"Yes very hot." She said in a sexy voice. 'Growl'

"O right my stomach really hungry." She held her hand to her stomach.

"Um Jet?" She called to him he peeked out.

"I'm Kinda hungry. No not just kinda really." She spoke and laughed.

"I will get someone to bring you food in your hut just go in there and lay down you shouldn't be walking at this time." She nodded and she walked in the hut and found furs to lie on and her swords and bow and arrows lying on the ground. And a little door connecting to Jet's room. WAIT jet's room! OH yeah!

"Might as well rest." She said and lay on the furs.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." She heard jet say from his room.

"Hey you shouldn't eavesdrop!" She yelled at him. She saw his head pop through the door separating them and he walked in TOPLESS! She could feel drool coming from her mouth but she quickly wipe it away. He smirked. She turned her head. He had a tray full of food though so first she took the food then sat back down to eat.

"Can you now leave." She ordered. He smirked again and he pulled another tray from behind.

"No because I am going to eat here with you." Jet said evilly. Raven looked up at him with a look.

"Well if you are going to eat here with me put a shirt on." She stated. HE got up and nodded.

"If that is what you want." HE said and walked into his room. 'O now it is what I want. Mwhahahahahahahaha!' She thought with a amused smile. HE walked back in with a shirt and sat down.

"Sooooooooooo now it is what I want now huh." She said with a evil grin on her face. She got up and sat on his lap and started rambling.

"Guess what I want for Christmas Santa. I want a pretty pink pony, a hair tie, A new shirt, A hat."

"I think you can stop now." Jet said trying to push her off with no success.

"some new weapons, did I already say a pretty pink pony or maybe I should have a blue pony. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. What do you think Santa?" She asked in a baby voice. Thinking of his own teasing he pushed her onto her furs and snuggled into her breast.

"Okay can you please get off." HE snuggled deeper into her breast.

"PLeeeeeeeeease get off. Fine I am sorry for teasing you." She said but he just snuggled deeper into her.

"I think I will stay here for the night. It is quite comfortable." He whispered.

"Get off!" She yelled at him.

"no." He answered simply. And then lifted himself. And saw her pink soft lips. Oh how he wanted to know how they felt so without second thought he pecked her on the lips. She gasped In surprise. He then noticed what he did and got off and walked into his room. To surprised to do anything she sat here with her hands to her lips. 'YES YES YES! Hot gut kissed me!' And she fell asleep happy.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA how was that if ya got any ideas like maybe characters you want me to put in. Sp pwease give me some ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 nightmare

She may have fallen asleep happy but she had the worst nightmare.

_Raven was tied to the poll crying her eyes out. Yelling and screaming._

"_Please stop it! Just kill me they didn't do anything. Please!" She cried but mostly screamed out._

"_Fuck you Raven!" One yelled at her before they died. Her head went down in shame tears pouring out of her eyes. _

"_Well since I can see you are in a lot of pain I will let you choose one person to come to the fire nation side." Said the lead soldier. Raven gasped from surprise she looked at he crowd they were all jumping up and down saying 'pick me pick me' at the top of their lungs._

"_I pick my brother," She said._

"_Find this so called brother of hers." The leader chuckled. The other soldiers then appeared with a 16 year old boy with brown hair and the bluest of the blue yes just like hers._

"_Kirk." She muttered. Kirk looked down on her with pity. Like no one else had._

"_Any last words _brother_?" Kirk looked at Raven with a smile he started to open his mouth._

"_NO DON"T SAY IT!" Raven screamed _

"_Farewell PR-."_

"DON"T SAY IT!" SHE bolted up straight in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. She was sweating and panting like she had just ran a marathon. She put her hand to her heart it was beating rapidly. She looked around her room t find sun light coming through her so called door. She got up and walked out of the room she found that some people were already up and ready for adventure.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" She heard a feminine voice called. Raven looked over and saw a girl with black hair she was wearing brown baggy pants and a brown baggy shirt. She had boots. She was pretty tan but how she needed to brush her hair. She looked 12 or so.

"Hi I am Yumi and I could show you around the place." She asked sweetly. Raven smiled.

"Well I am Raven and that would be really nice for I don't want to get lost." Yumi's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"And I also will not fall for any of tricks you have up your sleeve. So I will get Jet to show me around." Raven smirked. Yumi's smiled disappeared and she walked away.

"You're pretty good usually people fall for her tricks." She heard a sexy voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Jet and all his messy hair glory.

"I once fell for a trick." And chuckled out.

"The reason why I knew she was up to something is because I saw a mischief sparkle in her eye that's how I used to be."

"YOU used to trick people. Nah I don't see it." He said playfully. Wiggling his index finger at her.

"You should what tricks I have up my sleeve." She said and then she bit his finger.

"Ow! Maybe I won't show you around." He teased her. Her eyes widened. And she went to the ground and latched t one of his legs.

"Oh pwease daddy! Just one wittle tour and I'll do anyting!" She screamed like a little 5 year old. Jet sighed. He looked down and saw that she had the puppy dog eyes and the pouting lips. He caved in.

"Fine I'll show you around but……………..You have to sing at our dinner in front of all the freedom fighters." She gasped but then she relaxed.

"That shouldn't be too hard I know a lot of songs and I have the perfect song to sing you'll see." She declared happily. Jet smiled and he waved his arm for her to follow but he wasn't expecting her to latch to his arm. But he felt so calmed by her touch and hw he wanted to feel her lips again. Just then a very large kid came up to Jet.

"Hey Jet when are we going to raid the fire nation's camp site?" The kid asked.

"Sometime next week Pipsqueak. Oh Raven this is Pipsqueak, Pipsqueak this is Raven." They nodded their acknowledgment to each other. And they continued walking.

"This is the diner part of the tree house." Jet said she nodded. Raven wasn't exactly paying attention she was getting annoyed at the constant 'Hey Jet.' She said mockingly in her head. 'He is mine! Whoa where did that just come from?' Jet looked at her and could tell she was having a argument with herself.

"Arguing with your self isn't that healthy is it?" He playful spoke she snapped of arguing mode and actually started to listen to him.

"That's Longshot over there." He pointed to some kid with a cone like hat. "That's Smellerbee." He pointed to that kid also.

"That's mostly all you need to know about this place." He finally finished and when he did finish it was time for dinner. 'Gosh he likes his own voice she said when he was saying a speech about how they were going to raid a Fire nation camp.

"We actually have a freedom fighter here her name is Raven! Yo Raven stand up!" He yelled she stood up grumbling to herself. When she stood up She heard cheering and a lot of boys whistling. Which kinda made him tick.

"And guess what she has to sing us a song!" Raven got up on the table.

"Someone give me a beat!" She yelled then there were numerous beats going on but it all turned into one beat. She started to dance.

_It is the passion flowing right on through your veins  
And it's the feeling that you're oh so glad you came  
It is the moment you remember you're alive  
It is the air you breathe, the element, the fire  
It is that flower that you took the time to smell  
It is the power that you know you got as well  
It is the fear inside that you can overcome  
This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum_

Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma força que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar

It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life  
It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly  
It is the beautiful game that you choose to play  
When you step out into the world to start your day  
You show your face and take it in and scream and pray  
You're gonna win it for yourself and us today  
It is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey  
The red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey!

Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma força que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar

força, força, força, força, força

Closer to the sky, closer, way up high, mais perto do ceu, mais perto do ceu

Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma força que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma força, com uma força  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar

força (oh), força (oh), força, força, força

come on

Everyone had started the chanting with her at Forca and when she said come on everyone screamed as loud as they could. Jet couldn't believe his ears. She had the most beautiful voice. Dinner soon ended and everyone went ot bed. Though Jet wanted to sleep with Raven but stopped himself.

Was that a good chapter sorry it took awhile you see I am sneaking to type this cuz I am grounded well I have been grounded for like 2 months! Well if you got ideas shout it out to me! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 what I can do

'Yawn' Raven had finally woke up when she could hear pounding feet next door. Oh how she yearned for a bath.

"Jet!" She sang out. She heard a slight what from the other room.

"Is there a place where I can take a bath?" She asked. Jet in the other room had a idea pop into his perverted side of his mind.

"Well I need a bath to so we will have to take one together." He yelled back at her. If you saw her, her face was as red as a tomato.

"Fine but no peeking!" She yelled with a crack in her voice. He smirked to himself. 'Don't worry I'll look for only a second.' He whispered in his mind. He walked and found a still red faced Raven waiting for him.

"Come on." He said and they went out of the hide out. They soon came across a hot spring. Raven went behind a tree and stripped to her birthday suit.

"OK turn around I am coming out." Jet did as he was told since he was in the hot springs naked. Raven walked out and sneaked into the hot springs. She had a towel on the side of the spring for a quick escape. Jet had suddenly disappeared. Next thing she knew she was dunked under water. She back up gasping for breath.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. She splashed him in the face. She giggled to herself. When he spat out some water from his mouth.

"Your going to pay for that. You want to know why they call me Jet well cuz of this." In lightning speed he was holding Raven from behind in a tight hug. She could feel that 'thing' that guys have on her leg. Her face going tomato red once more.

"Hey let me go." She giggled out she was in fact enjoying this.

"No." He whispered huskily in her ear. He started to kiss her neck. He heard a slight moan escape her lips. Which encouraged him greatly. He started to rub her thigh. He looked over her shoulder and she had her hands crossed so they were covering her breast. He growled with disappointment.

"I thought we were here to get cleaned not more dirty Jet." She spoke as she came out of his grip though she wished she hadn't. He nodded in agreement. 'Shit now she so knows.' Jet screamed in his mind. After awhile of bathing themselves they got out and dressed. The walked to the hideout Jet went up with Raven in his arms.

"Jet we need more warriors for the freedom fighters." Smeller bee told Jet. Jet nodded he looked at Raven who looked at them in confusion.

"Let's see what you can do get your weapons and meet us back here." Jet ordered. She raced off in a couple of minutes she was back with her swords and bow and arrows. He got all his warriors and they went to a clearing.

"First Longshot and Raven will shoot their arrows at a target of what they wish." Longshot nodded In unison of Raven. Longshot held his bow in put a arrow he shot and he hit a acorn of 100 yards away. Then a screech of a hawk was heard over head. Raven took her bow and in put a arrow she looked as if she was also aiming for a acorn but at the last second she switched and put her arrow pointing towards the sky and shot.

"What was that?" Pipsqueak laughed out. Everyone was laughing except Longshot even Jet was laughing!

"Oh you'll see." Raven said. When she said that she caught a hawk in her hands with her arrow in it. Everyone stopped laughing. As they saw the hawk in Raven's hands she threw it towards them.

"Took longer than I thought for the stupid bird to come down maybe you can eat it for dinner." Raven said sweetly.

"Dude she just out shot Longshot." Pipsqueak shouted. Longshot came up to her and shook her hand.

"Now who is stronger Pipsqueak or Raven?" Jet now said. Pipsqueak went over to a boulder and picked it up and then he put back down. Raven went over to a bigger boulder and she picked up with one hand. YES ONE HAND!

"o…………….k Raven is actually stronger than Pipsqueak. OK now Me and Raven with a sword duel." Jet said he took out is sword thingies and they started when Raven got her crosswords. Jet came at first she blocked with one of her swords with a smirk on her face. He then swung his other sword at her but once again she blocked it with her other sword they jumped apart. They started at each other again a huge clash was heard through then forest. They were going lightening fast.

"No one's faster than Jet." Smeller bee said quickly.

"Unless Raven beats him." The Duke said. They could hear the clashing of their swords. They could hear the panting of their breath both equally exhausted. But as they looked they could tell that they both weren't giving it their all. They saw them jump into opposite trees. They both jumped out f their trees and hit each other with heir swords and they landed on the tree the other was on just then.

"Hahahah. You missed." Jet chuckled out. But he saw she put her swords back in her sword cases.

"Give up already?" Jet teased.

"No." She said. Jet looked down and saw that his pants were cut and they were around his ankles. He looked down and saw that his warriors were laughing some were on the backs crying their eyes out. Blushing he pulled his pants back up.

"Well you want to know where I cut you?" Jet asked Raven.

"S-." But before she could finish her shirt fell off revealing her bra. She put her hands to her chest blushing madly. Now the freedom fighters were laughing so hard they might have died. But Raven and Jet bonked them all on their heads.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison and this is how the couple had to go back to the hideout. One with his pants cut but holding them and a girl with only a bra on holding her shirt in a bundle.

Was that good huh huh huh huh! Please review and have ideas pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 storms

THUNDER CLAP

"Ah!" She squeaked. She awoke in her bed on the brim of tears.

'Crash!' Another thunder clap hit she held onto her covers tightly. 'I could always go into Jet's room. Yeah I'll do that.' She thought she put on her newly sewn shirt and walked In his room.

'CRASH!'

"ahhhh!" She squeaked out and she jumped into Jets covers and found him there sleeping peacefully. She shoved him a little.

"I thought you said the lemurs were on sale I want my friggen money back." He spoke tiredly when he awoke.

"Oh yeah you can have your money back." She whispered. He turned and rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Then another thunderclap came and she jumped into his arms. He held her tightly.

"A all powerful freedom fighter is scared of a little storm." He said with a chuckle. She nodded in his chest. He chuckled some more.

"And why is that?" He asked gently.

"Its nothing." She spoke softly. Tears leaking through her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked she lifted her head from his chest and wiped her tears away.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked her voice trembling. He nodded.

"Well for one thing you need to know is that not all my family is dead. My brother is alive. Because I chose him to live when everyone else was dieing but now he is on the fire nation side." Jet gasped at the new secret.

"But there is a reason why I let him live. You see it is why I am afraid of well thunderstorms."

Flash

A young girl of 9 was running through the woods while it was raining. Instead she had brown eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress and she was soaked.

"Help!" She screamed.

"HELP SOMEONE!" She screamed so loud she hurt her throat. She hearda growl fro behind her. She turned around and saw the devil cat. The mountain lion. It pounced on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It clawed her it bit her waist her arms were bloodied up and so was her whole body. Suddenly Kunai knives hit the loin and it killed the lion in a instant for they were filled with poison.

"Raven!" Yelled a boy of eleven he had hazel eyes. He rtan up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Its nothing brother." She spoke weakly. He shushed her and he picked her up. He brought her to the lake he always found her and he laid her there for her grave for she stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He screamed. The water started glowing bright blue and it swallowed them both into the water. They were under for a long time and they finally came back up but something was different they both had blue of the bluest eyes. He had her in his arms bridal styled when they walked out. He looked down at her and saw she was still glowing and she was slowly healing.

"Raven?" He trembled out.

"_You are now one and one forever, You now have a little of each others time on earth."_ Said as unknown voice in the forest.

"Kirk?" She asked her voice hoarse. At his name he hugged tightly.

Flash

"And that is kinda how I am scared of storms." She finished. Jet sat there mouth wide open. He got up and hugged her from behind.

"I had no idea. I am soooo sorry." He said sympathetically. He huggd his arms.

"can I sleep here while the storm is going on?" She asked. He nodded and they both got under they covers. And he had her in his arms as he hugged her from behind under the covers and he nuzzled into her neck. And they both fell asleep in that position. And when they awoke they found the freedom fighters snickering in the back ground.

" What are you guys going here?" Jet asked.

"Well you didn't come to breakfast so we got a little worry and we found you sleeping with Raven so if you guys are busy we can just leave." Smeller bee said snickering.

"You guys better get out of here before she wakes up." HE said harshly. They left giggling. He could feel her waking up in his arms.

"I didn't do it." She muttered.

"Didn't do what. Put your hand down my pants?" He said innocently. She then looked down and her hand was in his pants.

"How the hell did you get down there? Bad hand Bad!" And she slapped her hand. He started to kiss her neck. And he whispered in her ear huskily.

"Don't worry it felt good." She blushed dark red. He then started to kiss her going lower and lower as low as he could. He laid he back on the ground and he too her shirt off. And started to kiss everywhere he could. She would moan in response.

"Hey how come you get to get all the fun." She said and she flipped the position. And she took his shirt of and she started to kiss his 6 pack all six. She then reached for his mouth.

"I've noticed something you've kissed me everywhere but my mouth now why is that?" And she kissed him passionately. He bit her lip begging for passage and she opened obediently. And his tongue dance in her mouth trying to know her as much as he could. But then they could hear giggling. They both turned their heads and saw Smeller bee and the others once more.

"Sorry to break ya'll up but we found two water benders and a boy with an arrow on his head." Smeller bee reported. Jet nodded.

"we'll have to continue later we need to see where the group is going." They both put their shirts on and Raven got he weapons and Jet got his and they went to a fire nation camp site just in case they walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 yay!

Jet watched with Raven as the water benders and the boy with the arrow walk into the fire nation's camp site. As the fire nation was getting ready to attack them Jet and the freedom fighters jumped from the tree. Raven was fighting a fire nation soldier which she easily knocked out with her swords.

"Wait water nation. They know." But she didn't care that they would find out what she was. All she cared about was getting Jet what he asked for to destroy the fire nation. She looked at him and he was flirting with the water nation girl. She felt really pissed off bout that. So she went to the boy water bender.

"What's up?" She asked Sokka looked at her and blushed. She saw Jet look over and she latched herself to Sokka's arm which caused him to blush deeply. She could see Jets jealousy from where she stood and he kept flirting to Whats her name.

"What's your name. cutie?" She said charmingly. He put his free hand on the back of his head.

"The name's Sokka. What's yours?" 'Hahahahahah they are to stupid to know who I am!' She laughed in her mind.

"I'm Raven." (I don't really remember what is in this episode so don't kill me!) Raven heard Jet introduce everyone but her. Which pissed her off. SO while they were walking in the woods Katara asked her,her name.

"Its Raven!" She spat at Katara. She jumped back in surprise. Raven could feel Jet's eyes on her still feeling the need for revenges on Jet for flirting with _Katara_. She went up to Sokka and latched to one of his arms again. And she rubbed her head on his arm. He blushed bright red. When they reached the hideout she saw Jet take Katara up with him.

"No he didn't." She whispered. So she went up alone. Everyone had left her behind as they walked on the bridge. She heard Jet tell Katara about what he fire nation did to him. 'He never told me.' She thought sadly. She walked up to Sokka.

"Sokka do you want to sit next to me at dinner?" Raven asked loud enough for Jet to hear.

"Well I think me Katara and Aang need to leave as soon as possible." He told her. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave in. Told her would sit next to her. Aftere awhile Raven and Jet went to their rooms.

"What was that all about! 'Whats you name cutie!" Jet yelled at her. She just glred so cold at him he actually felt cold.

"Well what was with you flirting with whats her name um um Katara?" She yelled back. They entered their rooms and were getting ready for dinner.

888888888888

I know this chapter is short but I need to type fast cuz my mom took my keyboards and hid them In the guest bedroom closet so I took them out and now sneaking to type this.

Pleeeeeeease review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 cool

Raven and Jet after getting ready for dinner went to the dinning place Raven Sat next to Sokka while Jet took his place at the front of the table as usual. Raven kept glaring at Katara as she saw her making dreamy eyes at Jet. Sokka being him did not notice anything because he was eating. Jet soon started his speech and when he got to.

"They are _dead_ wrong." Raven had a feeling about what his plan was.

"But we now have a performance form Raven." Jet said which surprised Raven completely she had not expected this. So she stood up shaking and climbed up on the table. She thought for a few minutes and started to speak.

"This song is to someone I know and how I feel about them."

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try

I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn, the more I learn  
The more I cry, the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try

All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love

Jet looked at her and knew the song was about him. Dinner soon ended and everyone went to their rooms. Jet walked with Raven.

"Jet what are you planning on the village and what mission do you need Sokka for?" Raven asked. Jet smirked.

"You really want to know. Well with the mission I have to gain their trust for I know Aang is the avatar so he can bend water and so can Katara so they will fill that little river and I will blow the dam and drown all the fire nation that is in it." Jet explained.

"What about the earth people?" She asked worryingly. Jet looked at her with a deathly look.

"They will be drowned in the impact of the water." He said sadly. She knew that was true but she didn't care if all those people drowned in the water as long as there was no fire nation soldiers.

"Watever. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And shr walked in her room. The next morning she followed Katara when she had left the hideout. When she reached Katara she found she was making a dorky hat.

"Who's the hat for?" I questioned from behind a tree. She jumped in response.

"Jet." She said simply. Raven started to giggle.

"What?" She yelled at Raven. She then started to laugh while rolling on the ground.

"Are you sure he will like that hat!" She laughed out. Katara looked at the hat and started laughing as well.

"Hey you want to have a bending duel?" Raven asked. Katara looked at her.

"What element do you bend?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." Raven said evilly. They came upon a lake.

"As I know you are a water bender. Correct." Raven asked. Katara nodded in response.

"The rules are as followed no weapons no physical contact only bending. Begin." At the word begin Katara tried to do the whip which was unsuccessful as Raven started to control it herself.

"Your at waterbender!" Katara yelled out after a massive wave hit her from Reven.

"One of the best." She said as she started to bring water to herself and it formed into a sword of ice.

"Get your little whip out and I'll have my ice sword." Katara nodded and she had her whip in seconds and tried to whip Raven but Raven was ready for she caught it in her sword and broke it. On that cue she used water and started toi splash Katara with water and she made it into to frozen water in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Wait you used an ice sword only the water nation princess can do that!" Katara yelled out. Raven widened her eyes.

"You finally figured it out. Do not tell anybody! Not even blood relative got it! And that's an order." And Raven UN froze Katara and they were on their way back to the hide out Katara took her little hat ass they were going to make a joke and give it to Jet.

"You like Jet to don't you Princess." Katara whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at him." Katara answered/

"Well I don't got it!" Raven spat out.

"He's all yours!" Raven hissed. Katara ran for the hideout in fear of getting hurt. Raven stood there and started to cry. Wasn't long until she was walking back to the hideout she grabbed a ring and she was lifted. She turned and heard Jet talking to Sokka Katara and Aang.

"He was concealing it Sokka." She heard Jet say in matter of time they had left and Raven went inside.

"How was the little mission you had for Sokka?" I asked trying to make conversation. But without a response she leaped on him and hugged him tightly. He was s shocked that he almost forgot what to do. But soon he hugged her back.

"What's with the change of attitude?" Asked chuckling.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you to." He whispered back and he kissed her forehead.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Raven asked shyly. He nodded ad the both fell asleep in no time. But Jt woke up in the middle of the night getting ready to blow the dam. He quietly got out if the sheets and walked outside. And they jumped from the trees continuing their plan what they didn't know was that Raven had woken up as well.

88888888888888888

Was that a good chapter please say YES! It was! Because I will be happy if you do.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 departure

Raven got ready to watch as the dam blew up so she could rejoice. She walked out of the room but soon came back in as she saw Sokka getting out of his room. And once he was gone she went to follow them. She found that they were putting that gun powder under the dam. She spotted Sokka and him getting caught and him being dragged by his pony tail and so on and so on and so on. She watched as Katara filled the river or whatever it was. But she followed Sokka the most when he escaped she jumped from the tree she was hiding from and stopped him.

"Raven we have to stop Jet from blowing the dam!" He yelled at her. She had a plan to sow him down so she did the first thing she could think of to slow him down. She threw herself at him and pressed her lips against is and in response he kissed her back. But realizing what she was trying to do he pushed her away causing her to fall to the ground.

"Your on Jets side." He whispered. Raven nodded sadly. He started running in the direction of the village. She looked up and saw Jet and Aang fighting.

"No Jet be careful." She muttered. She followed where they went without getting tired but when Aang landed in the clearing she stopped herself from going clear out of the trees. She peeked out and saw Katara splashing him and then freezing it over. _She learned that from me I'm proud. No NO NOOO She hurting my Jet! _She screamed in her mind.

"YOUR SICK AND I TRUSTED YOU!" Katara screamed. But it was to late he made he bird call and Longshot blew the dam up. Suddenly she felt somthin had cashed on her heart was it the village. Was she actually _wanting_ Sokka to get there in time. No no no it can't be. She peeked once more and saw Sokka saying he saved the village in time. Raven actually felt relieved. When they had disappeared she cam out of the tree she was hiding behind and went to Jet.

"Jet are you all right?" She asked worryingly. He was shivering like crazy right before she could bend the ice away a shuriken cut her head protector off her neck. She looked at it her eyes widened tears threatening to come out.

"Kirk." She whispered. She looked at Jet and he was looking in another direction she turned her head that way and she saw Fire nation and her brother there to protect them. She stood up wondering what they were doing here. The first fire nation soldier to move was her brother in a protecting stance. But them he winked at her and she nodded back. She jumped to the back of the group and attacked from behind as for her brother he attacked in the front. When it was done she un froze Jet and kissed him. And then she ran to her brother and hugged him so tight but she could tell something bad was going to happened.

"Kirk what is wrong?" She asked softly. He looked down at her with a sad smile.

"You need to return to the throne my Princess." She heard a gasp coming from Jet.

"You must be kidding you are no wait no no no no y- you can't be a princess!" Jet yelled. She just looked at him with a very sad frown. And Jet was convinced.

"But no I can't Brother my home is here with the woods with the freedom fighters with Jet." She tried desperately but the next thing Jet and Raven were meet with was darkness. Jet woke up first in his hideout with a note on the door.

_To the so called jet from Kirk Princess Raven's brother_

_I have taken Raven back to the northern water tribe to take her place on the throne as she should be so do not try to get her back unless you wished to be killed._

He read it over and over again but it did not change.

Raven woke up in a blue bed on a ship. And a box of bathing supplies and a kimono on the side of her bed. But she did not use them she refused to see anyone she did not go out of her room to explore. All s he did was cry and hope that this was all a dream that she would wake up and be in Jet's strong protective arms. But it did not happen.

8888888888888888888888888

Hope that was a okay chapter I know it was like short but please reviews!


End file.
